


Drowning

by Unereve



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unereve/pseuds/Unereve
Summary: Aaron relives an old nightmare, but this time he's got someone to help him through.





	Drowning

It had been a normal night. Aaron had slipped into bed at half past eleven, turning on the lamp on the nightstand for Robert, who was still sat at the kitchen table combing over some haulage contracts. Aaron knew he would follow soon after and wasted no time dozing off. He woke briefly when Robert climbed into bed, and lazily draped an arm across him before falling asleep once more.

He awoke with a start, a slight sheen on his forehead as he glanced at the clock beside him. _4:24_. He sat up slowly as he rubbed his eyes. He began to unravel his dream, fragments swimming before his eyes as he tried to find the moment that had shifted him from his slumber. _Barn. Car. Water. Lachlan. Ring. Water. Robert. Water. Water. Water_.

The crash.

Aaron tried not to think about that day. In fact, he tried not to look back at all. His past was riddled with pain, and even the good moments were often overshadowed with unpleasant memories, so he tried to stay in the present. But in the end no one can lock away all their memories, no matter how hard they try.

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of memories. After a moment he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He made his way to the door before Robert’s soft snore caught his attention. _He would want to help_ Aaron thought, pausing by the door. Before their reunion Aaron knew what he would have done. He would have gone downstairs, made a cup of coffee, and pretended that nothing was the matter when Robert woke. But things were different now. There was only three days before his wedding. His actual, _legal_ wedding to Robert. He was happy, and he tried not to bottle things up anymore. They may have had a rough go of it in the past but they were communicating now, both determined to build a relationship of trust and honesty. Aaron knew he could rely on Robert, and right now he could use a friendly ear.

Aaron padded back to the bed and sat down. “Rob. Rob, wake up,” Aaron gently nudged Robert beside him, carding his fingers through the soft blond hair. “ _Robert_.” He said a little louder. Robert grumbled a little and blearily opened his eyes.

He blinked groggily, staring at Aaron without really seeing anything. “Wha-“ He began, sleep thickening his words. He blinked hard again before sitting up. “Is something wrong?” Suddenly his voice was laced with worry. Aaron shook his head as he sat up, nervously toying with the sheet in his hands

“No, no. Everything’s okay. I-“ He cut himself off, shaking his head. “Actually… Actually I had a nightmare. About the crash and the-and the water.” Robert tensed before snaking an arm around his husband, pulling him close.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He whispered, running his hands up and down Aaron’s arms comfortingly.

Aaron thought for a moment before shaking his head. He didn’t really want to talk about it. Everything that needed to be said about that day had already been said. What he needed right now was the comfort of his husband. He didn’t answer at first, instead wrapping his arms around Robert and fitting his head into the crook of his neck. Robert rubbed his back, patiently waiting for Aaron to talk.

“I dreamt I was still under water, that I couldn’t get out,” he mumbled into his neck. Robert’s arms tightened around his husband. “You- you couldn’t get me out,” He fell silent again, instead focusing on the warmth of the man hugging him. Aaron finally pulled away slightly, arms still around his husband. “I’m okay now.” He said quietly. Robert just nodded and pulled him in again. After a minute Aaron pulled away once more, smile now fixed on his face.

“What?” Robert said, smiling along with his husband.

“I was just thinking,” Aaron began, his head tilting as he looked at his husband. “That day, the day of the crash, you know, when Lachlan-“ He saw Robert tense, “When I had Lachlan in the boot…” He paused for a moment as he sensed Robert’s confusion. “That day when I came to the barn and we were going to have a picnic, but then I ruined it with Lachlan, you going to propose there.” It wasn’t a question, just a belated observation. The trauma of the crash had overshadowed the rest of the day, so naturally Aaron hadn’t given much thought to the bungled barn picnic.

Even though it was dark he swore he could see Robert blush. Robert half-heartedly chuckled, “Uh, well, yeah. I was. I thought it would be romantic and- and sentimental,” He scratched his cheek absentmindedly, staring just past Aaron. “I thought I would make a nice day of it, is all.”

Aaron was surprised to feel the sting of tears in his eyes. It was stupid to get emotional over a botched engagement seeing as they were married (albeit not yet legally). But still Aaron found himself affected by this gesture, moved that Robert had planned such a sweet surprise. Overwhelmed, he kissed Robert breathlessly. Robert was surprised but made no move to stop him, instead clutching Aaron closer and deepening the embrace. They kissed for several minutes before Aaron suddenly pulled away. He hugged Robert fiercely, fingers digging into his sides and face buried in the crook of his neck. Robert was startled by the tears he felt on his shoulder as he gently rubbed Aaron’s back. “I didn’t think you would react like this. We are married, you know.” He laughed softly, still holding Aaron.

“It’s not the proposal, Rob,” Aaron said, leaning back to look Robert in the eye. “I was just thinking how far we’ve come. How much I love you, and how much you love me,” He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. “We’re getting married for real in _three days_. I can’t imagine my life without you now,” Aaron saw Robert tearing up as well. “We’ve been through so much together and sometimes its hard to remember a time without you.”

Robert kissed Aaron. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, laying down and pulling Aaron with him. Aaron rested his head on Robert’s chest and listened to his heartbeat, slow and sure.

They fell asleep content, safe in the arms of each other.


End file.
